pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tri State Airlines Helicopter Services
Tri State Airlines Helicopter Services (formerly known as Ferb's Helicopter Services) is a helicopter airlines. It's hub is Danville Rotorport that is located next to the Fireside Girls lodge. History Ferb Fletcher plans to make helicopter services to Danville. He told that to Phineas Flynn and Phineas Flynn accepted the plan. On July 4th 2054 (America's national day), Ferb's Helicopter Services makes it first rotor flight from Tri State International Airport to Danville Rotorport (Far left side of Landmark Danville, viewed from the east) using the Bell 206B JetRanger II. The pilot, Roderwazki Wazzup after the first flight says "It was a dangerous rotorport. We had no space. We have to find a hole and see if that's the rotorport. When we find the rotorport, we put the throttles back to 0% (That makes it descend sharply!) and when near ground, we set the throttles to 50% then 0%." Phineas saids that it is even cooler. On May 5th 2054, Phineas saids that Ferb's Helicopter Services might need to make a subsaidary of Tri State Airlines to make larger services. Ferb accepted it. Finally the next day, the name has been changed into Tri State Airlines Helicopter Services. 1 month later, Tri State Airlines Helicopter Services makes it first medium haul flight to Seattle with the new Bell 250LR. 2 months later, Tri State Airlines Helicopter Services is the first helicopter airlines to fly long range with the Bell 250LR, that now goes to LaGuardia Airport and San Fransisco Airport. 1 year later, the helicopter airlines ordered all PCopters and another 2 Bell 250LR, for new flights that is all Netherlands Antilles airports, St. Barts, Orlando and Miami. 2 month later, PCopter Helicopters and the 2 new Bell 250LR is now in service to new destinations. 5 days later, there was a crash landing at St. Barts. The flight number was HF0001, and the plane was a PCopter Eagle. The registration number was N5043PF. It crashed at 6:30pm due to the terrain near the airport. New flights There had been no news of new flights coming, since the helicopter airlines now is in service to all Netherlands Antilles airports, St. Barts, Orlando and Miami. New fleets There had been no new fleets coming, since the PCopters and the Bell 250LR was now in service. Fleet *206L Long Range *Robinson R44 *Robinson R22 *PCopter Serena (All PCopters to be delivered 2057) *PCopter Easter *PCopter Jump *PCopter Cruise *PCopter Eagle *PCopter Lite more info about the PCopter... Destinations Tri State International Airport-Bell 206B, Robinsin R22 Danville Rotorairport '''Hub- '''All rotorcrafts Boeing Field - Bell 206B, all PCopter Series (except Lite) San Fransisco International Airport -Bell 206L Long Range, All PCopter Series (except Lite) LaGuardia Airport - Bell 206L Long Range, PCopter Eagle Flamingo International Airport -PCopter Eagle Hato International Airport -PCopter Eagle Juancho E. Yrausquin Airport -PCopter Eagle F.D. Roosevelt Airport -PCopter Eagle Princess Juliana International Airport -PCopter Eagle Gustaf III Airport -PCopter Eagle Orlando International Airport -Bell 206LR Miami International Airport -Bell 206LR Crashes HF0001, crashed at St. Barts at 6:30pm, 23/2/2058, due to terrain of the airport. Category:Fanon Works Category:Tri State International Transportation Network Category:Companies Category:Articles under construction